Fikiri
Fikiri is a female mandrill who appears in Season 3 of The Lion Guard. She debuted in Journey of Memories. Background Personality Fikiri is kind and respectful to her daughter Makini. She gives her advice about what Makini should do so that she can do well in the future. Role in the series ''Journey of Memories In this episode, Fikiri and her mate Kitendo are only seen in flashbacks. In the first flashback, Makini remembers that she had so much fun at the river with her parents. When Fikiri notices Kitendo feeling cold in the water, she tells him to test the water to see if it is just right or cold before diving in. In the water, she tells Kitendo and Makini that whenever they take a bath in the river, they should never feel afraid to be cold to which her mate tells the two to do it his way. Back in the present, Makini tells Bunga who made Fuli wet to remember what her mother told her in the past. In the second flashback, Makini recalls that she spent time with her parents when she was at the oasis the last time in which she explains to Beshte that they told her she might be a Royal Mjuzi when she gets older. Fikiri then tells Makini it is time to go to which she explains to her mate that Rafiki should make paintings that lead to the Tree of Life. When Kitendo tells Makini that spending time in the oasis' water is more fun, Fikiri tells her mate that following the path without water leads to the Tree of Life to which she explains to her daughter that Rafiki would like to meet her. She also tells that Rafiki is a Royal Mjuzi and she explains that Rafiki would believe that Makini might become a Royal Mjuzi to which she says that only the Voices of the Past at the Tree of Life would know that it is time for Makini to be the Royal Mjuzi. Makini's parents then explain that she will always be their daughter unless Makini can explore on her own when she gets older. That night when the Lion Guard rests at the desert, Makini draws a picture of her mother as she wishes that she ran back to the Pride Lands to get help from her to get to the Tree of Life. In the third flashback, Fikiri tells her daughter that when they look back where they've been to, they can learn, even from their mistakes. Fikiri and her mate then sing to Makini to let her learn from the past of what she did so that she can learn more in the future. She and Kitendo take Makini to the Tree of Life where they present her to Rafiki and Janna in the area. Return to the Pride Lands In this episode, Fikiri is finally seen not in a flashback along with her husband Kitendo. Fikiri and her husband attend Kion and Rani's wedding while seeing her daughter as the Royal Mjuzi of the Tree of Life. Relationships Family Kitendo Fikiri is in good terms with her husband. Makini Fikiri shows kindness to her daughter Makini in the flashback. She also tells her daughter not "to look back" as she moves on. Friends Rafiki and Janna Fikiri is in good terms with Rafiki and Janna who meet the two outside the Tree of Life. In "Journey of Memories", Fikiri tells Makini that why the Tree of Life is important is because Rafiki wants to meet her to learn what it takes to be a Royal Mjuzi just like him. Trivia *Fikiri's voice actress, Heather Headley, previously played the role of Nala in the original Broadway production of the stage musical of ''The Lion King. *Fikiri means "consider" in Swahili. Category:African characters Category:Monkeys Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Parents Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Singing characters Category:Females Category:Heroes